


Bittersweet

by ManOfChocolate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But really loves Asriel, Chara is not a nice person, Chara loves chocolate, Chocolate leads to evil, Evil Plans, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara, Implications, Pre-Undertale, Start Of Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfChocolate/pseuds/ManOfChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara snacks on some chocolate and ponders over life in the Underground, Asriel and the terrible decision they are about to commit to.</p><p>There is no going back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

"All great choices in life are decided over a bite of chocolate."

Chara sank their teeth into the bar of chocolate and bit off a sizable chunk. They were lying in a bed of flowers just outside the Dreemurr residence. Or rather, their home, as the now-also-Dreemurr had to constantly remind themselves. The air was almost completely still, as not even the Underground's inexplicable weather tried to bother them. They had their own thoughts to contend with instead.

"Not much longer now." they murmured. 

Ever since they were young, Chara preferred speaking out loud, just so they could hear their own voice. It was a luxury their past life didn't allow for all too much.

Chara took another bite out of the chocolate, savoring the taste. Underground chocolate was somewhat different from human chocolate. They couldn't even really pin down the difference, but easily would have been able to tell which was which. Perhaps there was a bit of magic to the sweets around here?

Either way, it relaxed them. It got her thinking as well though, but most of their thoughts didn't allow for the same kind of relaxation this savory treat provided them with.

The child picked at the overly-long striped shirt they were dressed in, tracing the lines. Toriel was fairly good at making clothes, but Chara suspected the roaming Spider Clans probably lent a hand with most of their wardrobe. The prospect of spider-clothes did not bother them though. They rather liked their tendency to make due with even just a cracked rock as a temporary home at times.

"One human and one monster soul to pass the barrier." Chara mused, tapping their fingers on the ground as they counted. "And seven human souls to break it altogether.

They bit another piece off, the soft crack of the chocolate filling them with the most minor twinge of determination.

Truthfully, the latter part had precious little interest to Chara. The human world, every little bit they had known of that existence, did not deserve even the most pathetic of monsters from this realm. Even the most cowardly or disgusting of them possessed an innate virtue far more significant than the humans Chara hailed from.

"And yet they want out." they growled.

The mere thought infuriated the human. The Underground was a vast and infinitely more interesting place than what even the most hidden corners of humanity could provide. It was squandering the precious gift of solitude, a prize they had jumped on with great enthusiasm, when the Dreemurrs decided to adopt them. But even they wanted to leave this place and preferably sooner than later.

Chara's eyes sharpened and they bit down hard on the sweet dessert, the slab splitting up with a satisfying crunch.

"Well, who am I to stop them?" the human chuckled. "If they want to leave so badly, that's their decision. I just have to show them why they shouldn’t..."

The plan was anything, but simple. In any normal circumstance, every single step of the idea would have been voted off by them in the first round. Too many variables, too many opportunities to fail and far too many potentially permanent effects. For it to even halfway work out, they had to take a step which, if anything went wrong, would destroy them completely.

And yet, every single day this little world would become smaller and smaller. Chara could already see signs of it. The looks, the hopeful banter and the nearly palpable sense of misplaced hope.

Chara clawed into the ground for a brief second, breaking into cold sweat. Every now and again, the gravity of the situation hit them with enough force that they almost reconsidered. 

After all, they were happy. Happy as one could really be.

And they were not ready to give away that happiness, not to anyone.

She tore off another shred of chocolate and chewed with vigor, the bitter taste soothing their insides. Chara’s SOUL, the most powerful engine of life as they had learned, burned and pulsated so heavily in their chest that they could almost hear its rhythm: an unsteady melody full of falsettos and jumbled notes.

Glancing over at the house, Chara noticed Asriel staring at them from the window. The little prince had a concerned look on his face; one they had seen him bear many times, even since they revealed their idea to him.

The young Dreemurr just about worshiped them as the sibling he always wanted. He would be concerned over their sadness, shared their joy and pool whatever pleasant experiences they had, together. The two were inseparable through thick and thin. He had been the one person in the entire world Chara actually bailed out of trouble several times over before, just because they enjoyed seeing that bright look he had on his face at all times.

He was also the weakest link in the entire plan.

Chara took a smaller bite this time around, letting it slowly dissolve in their saliva. Everything hinged on whether he would, or rather, could absorb the human’s soul, once the poison finished them off. The combination of souls would grant them power and passage, at which point they would take over and do what was necessary.

Asriel didn't need to know. If there was any way to block his vision, his senses, or even his memory, Chara was prepared to do it. He didn't need to see where and how they wanted to direct their combined power.

"One village should be enough..." Chara mused, her voice almost playful. "Just one, and the barrier will be a safe haven again."

As to how they would separate, if at all, was whole other question. Another plan and a few more SOULs would take care of every little problem that might arise. All of it depended on Asriel's absolute trust in them. After all, Chara fully trusted the monster to assist them every step of the way and knew they could count on him for everything. And yet, they hesitated to think the prince was wrapped around their finger or anything like that. He was their little brother and that bond was so much stronger than any other desire.

But suppose he backed out at the last minute?

Chara was brought back to reality by a loud, sickening crunch. They flinched and glanced at their hand. The chocolate was shattered to tiny pieces, the little morsels wastefully falling all over the flower bed. The child whined and grasped at the destroyed dessert, trying to save as much as possible.

The child stuffed the broken pieces into their mouth, enjoying the warmth feeling it produced in their stomach. They had precious little to worry about. Asriel was a brother like no other, one who would have their back in even the toughest situations. Chara could rely on him to make the right choice and as soon as they were done with the less-savory part of the plan, they would treat him to everything he could ever dream of and more. 

"Chara?"

Asriel stood by the door, trying his absolute best to look determined. His hands were was full with the flowers they needed. A wide smile found its way to Chara's face, despite the iceberg in their stomach. They had a plan, they had the means and they had the DETERMINATION. More importantly though, they also had a loyal partner, who trusted them completely despite all doubts,

After all...

**Who else would beckon a demon?**

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another request done originally for an Anon on /utg/! The original prompt was "Chara and chocolate" and it is at this point I must pay tribute to the Anon maintaining the writebin, as I laughed my ass off the original "Coco for the Loco" title they've given this story.


End file.
